Irrigation is a common practice in areas where rainfall is not sufficient to maintain the vegetation. Above ground water source from rivers, streams, lakes, and other bodies of water and from subsurface water sources such as wells and aquifers are often diverted into irrigation systems. However, as the population grows, so do the water needs of the population. Especially in areas that are prone to drought, the amount of water needed to maintain and grow vegetation will continue to increase.